Club Penguin Island
Project: Super Secret (often referred to in marketing as "#ProjectSuperSecret") is a secret project that will arrive sometime in the future. It was first mentioned by Spike Hike and described as the "next big thing for CP and beyond". Clothing Customizer The Clothing Customizer is a part of Project: Super Secret that was first partly revealed on June 29, 2015 on the fan blog, Club Penguin Space. On July 3, 2015, it was revealed by Club Penguin in a video. Unlike the Custom Hoodies, players will be able to change the color of a hoodie in three areas, add one of many patterns, add a decal, and alter its size.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2015/07/little-look-project-super-secret On March 11, 2016 with the post "Project: Super Secret Update!", Megg posted a video showing the close-to final version of the Clothing Customizer. Express Yourself On August 21, 2015, Megg teased another part of Project: Super Secret in a blog post called "Express Yourself". The post showed a test video of actions penguins could use to express their feelings. Welcome On November 27, 2015, Megg teased another part of Project: Super Secret in a blog post called "Project: Super Secret... Welcome!". The post showed the concept of a welcome area where new penguins are welcomed into the community. Club Penguin Island On December 22, 2015, Spike Hike posted a sneak peek of the new renovated Club Penguin Island alongside the new Migrator on Twitter, with a caption underneath saying: "Hey this looks familiar, yet different. Are we in a different dimension?" It also shows part of the new Welcome area, the Beach, and a tall building in the back. Fun Hut On January 29, 2016, Megg posted a sneak peek of the Fun Hut with the post "Project: Super Secret - Fun Hut!". The post showed the concept art for the hut. Disney Mix On February 24, 2016 with the post "Calling All Penguins in Australia and New Zealand!", Spike Hike posted a sneak peek of Disney Mix, a social messaging app that was released on February 25, 2016 for iOS and Android.https://itunes.apple.com/au/app/disney-mix/id1077622694 https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.disney.mix The app contains a range of Disney content as well as a free and safe way to chat. On February 26, 2016 with the post "Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand", Megg posted a video about the app being available and in the comments she talked about how Project Super Secret is more than just Club Penguin and that the app just incorporates a bit of the game.File:Megg PSS Comment 26 Feb 2016.PNG On July 21, 2016 with the post "Disney Mix, Coming Soon", Megg announced that the app will be available to more countries very soon.http://www.clubpenguin.com/whats-new/disney-mix-coming-soon On August 4, 2016, the app was officially released.http://www.clubpenguin.com/whats-new/now-available-chat-share-play-disney-mix Meet the Band On April 29, 2016, Megg posted a sneak peek showing how players will be able to wear clothing while playing musical instruments. The video contained a sneak peek of a room as well as some features such as quick chat, emojis, and actions. Customizable Clothing Templates On May 30, 2016, Spike Hike posted a sneak peek of his penguin in 3D and a sneak peek of a feature icon that will be posted next month, described as "a new take on serving hot chocolate and coffee on the island". The post is a poll as well, asking the community about what customizable items they want to see. Pizza by the Slice On June 30, 2016, Megg posted a sneak peek of a new feature that will allow penguins to eat pizza, instead of the new feature described as "a new way to serve coffee to your friends", announced by Spike Hike one month before. The reason behind this change of plans is unknown. Happy World Emoji Day On July 18, 2016, Megg teased new emojis for the upcoming Project: Super Secret. When asked in the comments section if they are part of the Disney Mix, Megg answered: "Maybe both?! Only time will tell ;)".File:DisneyMixemojis.png Dive Right In On August 31, 2016, Megg posted a few concepts of marine life and a sneak peek of a future underwater room. Waddling On On September 7, 2016, Spike Hike announced his departure from Disney and consequently Club Penguin. As his last sneak peek, he posted a video featuring new actions, consumable items, the underwater room and how penguins will interact with the environment. The First Penguin Artists On September 30, 2016, Megg posted a few cave paintings of past residents of the island, and another sneak peek of the unknown submarine room present in previous blog posts. Gallery Clothing Customizer Clothing Customizer Sneak Peek.png|Work-In-Progress Customizer Project Super Secret Update.png|Completed Customizer Welcome Project Super Secret Welcome Design.png|Project: Super Secret... Welcome!. ProjectSuperSecretWelcome.png|Project: Super Secret... Welcome! 2nd Picture. Project Super Secret Welcome Design 2.png|Project: Super Secret... Welcome! 3rd Picture. Club Penguin Island PSSIsland.jpg|The renovated island. Migrator Migrator3D.jpg|Migrator. Migrator 3D.gif|Rotation of the model. Fun Hut FunHut.jpg|The Fun Hut. Disney Mix Disney Mix app icon 1.0.png|The Disney Mix app icon. Mix-Social-App.jpg|The Disney Mix app icon in Spike Hike's post. MixHeader.jpg|The Disney Mix banner in Megg's post. MixHeader2.jpg|Another Disney Mix banner. Disney Mix Club Penguin stickers.png|Club Penguin stickers in the Disney Mix app chat interface. Disney Mix Club Penguin stickers 2.png|Club Penguin stickers in the Disney Mix app chat interface. NomCakeNom.jpg|Sneak peek of a new Club Penguin sticker. Spike_Mix.png|Spike Hike's Disney Mix icon. Emojis Emo-geez.jpg|The emojis header in Megg's post. WorldEmojiDay.gif|Sneak peek of new emojis. CPT_556_emoji.png|The first emoji to appear in-game. WaddlingOnMyFriends.jpg|Spike Hike using an emoji. PSST ThisIsTheLastPSSSneakPeek HYPE Header.jpg Rooms DIVERIGHTIN THEWATERSGREAT.jpg|Room header in Megg's post. WegotnotroublesLifeisthebubbles.jpg|Concept art of an underwater room. JUSTKEEPSWIMMING LIKEFORREAL.jpg|Concept art of an underwater asset. YOUSHALLNOTPASS ORMAYBEYOUSHALL WHOKNOWS 0.jpg|Another concept art of an asset for the underwater room. TREASUREMATEYS UNDERWATERTREASURE.jpg|Concept art of a clam. SecretCave.jpg|A full 3D sneak peek of an underwater room. Throne.png|Concept art of a throne. Penguins New_Years_Penguin_Project_Super_Secret.gif|A sneak peek of a penguin using customized items in a Happy New Year tweet by Club Penguin. Project Super Secret sunglasses.png|Two penguins in 3D using customized items. SpikeHikeClothes.jpg|Spike Hike's penguin in 3D. Other Megg PSS Comment 26 Feb 2016.PNG|Megg's blog post comment. ServingHotChocolate.jpg|New feature icon. PSST ThisIsTheLastPSSSneakPeek HYPE.jpg|A cave painting. OogaOoga MeLikeBetaHat.jpg|Another cave painting. Videos Sneak Peek of ProjectSuperSecret - Disney Club Penguin Project- Super Secret - Express Yourself - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret Clothing Customizer Update - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Meet the Band - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Pizza by the Slice! - Disney Club Penguin Project Super Secret - Waddling On! Disney Club Penguin Trivia *On October 28, 2015, the Meggbot posted a word search titled "What's Coming In November", and "projectsupersecret" was contained in the search.http://www.clubpenguin.com/whats-new/whats-coming-november *The emojis made their in-game debut in issue 556 of the Club Penguin Times. External links *Where in the world is Spike Hike? *A Little Look into Project: Super Secret *Project: Super Secret - Express Yourself *Project: Super Secret... ARR Mateys! There Be a Pirate Ship! *Project: Super Secret... Welcome! *Project: Super Secret - New Dimension *Project: Super Secret - Fun Hut *Calling All Penguins in Australia and New Zealand! *Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand *Project: Super Secret Update! *Project: Super Secret - Meet the Band *YOU DECIDE: Project: Super Secret Customizable Clothing Templates *Project: Super Secret - Pizza by the Slice! *Project: Super Secret - Happy World Emoji Day! *Project: Super Secret - Dive Right In! *Waddling On! *Project: Super Secret - The First Penguin Artists References